


戏剧性转折

by qwlylhx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: 乙女向请注意。一次意外的邂逅，但丁接纳了意想不到的亲人。慢热型亲子文。
Relationships: Dante/Original Character(s), Nero (Devil May Cry) & Original Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

  
但丁拨开灌木丛，呼唤着他好奇心的东西静静的躺在那里。  
那是一把造型独特的单手剑——只可惜已经碎裂了。不过仔细看看，那些碎裂的部分被魔力倔强地连在一起，细小的碎渣从剑身上剥落，在空气中彻底粉碎消失不见。  
这是一只濒死的恶魔。  
这很有趣，但丁想。他还从未见过以这种恶魔，不管是这虚弱到极致的状态还是这种存在方式。而就是这只恶魔在呼唤他，让他为了满足好奇心绕了远路来到这个郊区。  
虽然现在他的好奇心更强了。  
“小东西，你从哪来？”自言自语的但丁伸手想要捡起剑，约摸是剑柄位置上突然迸出的触手吓了他一跳，多年的战斗经验让他迅速躲开。失去猎物的触手在半空中胡乱抓了几下，对着但丁的方向委屈地扭动着。  
但丁觉得事情变得越来越有趣了。  
动手摘下右手的手套，但丁再一次将手伸向那把剑。那些触手急切地缠上但丁的手，尖端刺进皮肤，吮吸半魔人的血液。但丁观察着剑，剑有碎末掉落，大块的碎片自动拼凑在一起，了原本的形状。  
虽然感觉还是一碰就会散架。  
那些触手很快就离开了——它们吸掉的血液好像还不如自己被捅一下流的多——但丁不合时宜地想到，触手在离开他的手之前略带讨好地蹭了蹭他，随后又缩回剑柄里。  
思考片刻，但丁决定委屈一下自己的大衣当一次布包。  
  
“所以你就把它当宠物喂了？”尼禄还是有点不可置信。  
“没错。”但丁的手指轻抚过剑身，顺着剑柄下方镂空圆球的弧度滑动。经过近两个月的喂食，那些裂痕基本消退了，不再是之前那一碰就碎的可怜模样。但但丁知道只是修复了表象，现在的它可能比一些人类的造物还要脆弱，想让它恢复往日的风采还需要很长一段时间。  
尼禄盯着剑半晌，说：“那么你是真的……想把里面的恶魔孵出来？”  
“为什么不呢？”但丁笑道，“它和我还挺合拍的。”  
“如果是个危险的恶魔怎么办？我听崔西说它……不太好惹？”  
“哇噢，你是在担心我吗？真体贴！”但丁在尼禄鄙视的眼神中收起浮夸的表情，笑着说，“放心吧，就算有恶魔我也能搞定。如果不行，就在加上你爸。”  
“我不认为他会帮你擦屁股……”  
  
“你最好给我一个充分的理由。”被从书房里强制拽出来的维吉尔向自己的弟弟表达不满。  
“它不吃饭。”但丁挥着剑在维吉尔眼前晃了晃。  
“你就为这点小事来打扰我？”维吉尔感到头疼，“或许它已经不需要喂食了。”  
“我能感觉到它还需要食物，但它不肯喝我的血，我主动喂它都没有反应。”  
“或许你那充满油脂和糖分的血液让他吃腻了。”维吉尔冷冷的说。  
“所以我就想它是不是需要换换口味……”  
“滚！”维吉尔黑着脸打掉但丁伸向他的爪子，阎魔刀利落地划开一个十字把但丁踹了进去。  
“它是把武器。”前魔王的声音从裂缝中传来，“你应该试着使用它而不是把他当装饰品。”  
好吧，或许维吉尔说的有理。被扔出家门的但丁拍了拍衣服上并不存在的灰，打量一下四周的环境——郊区小路，离城市并不遥远，没什么人也没有恶魔——看来他的兄弟只是单纯的不想看到他。  
恶魔的话应该喜欢人血吧？但丁掂着剑想。虽然他在黑市上也有那么几条门路，但如果这个小家伙胃口太大的话也会带来不少问题。  
不管怎么说，但丁觉得应该先尝试一下。  
  
血液滴在剑身上，抖动一下，又恢复平静。  
“它好像不感兴趣。”蕾蒂说。  
“小家伙不吃人，挺好的。”但丁将血液擦干净，“有什么活不？简单点，宰恶魔的就行，给它找点零食。”  
“你现在就像个为孩子挑食发愁的老母亲。”蕾蒂吐槽到，从一堆信件中抽出一张扔给但丁，“你要的活，简单直接清理恶魔，就在附近不远。当然，报酬归我。”  
  
自从有了魔剑但丁之后，但丁很少再用其他武器。单手剑也不是他常用的武器类型，一米长的剑在但丁手里小的像个玩具。但这并不影响但丁实力的发挥。轻松将几个恶魔切成肉片，但丁观察着剑的反应。  
恶魔的血液没有马上挥发，被剑身吸引盘旋着向上，在剑柄下方镂空的装饰中汇合。但丁仔细看了看，被吸收的血气凝聚在一起，像是被一个无形的容器兜着，漂浮在中央划出一个球状的底面。  
“原来你是这么用的。”但丁弹了弹剑身，看液体在中间晃动，“只吃恶魔？那就好办了。”  
  
但丁挽出一个剑花，原本围绕着剑身的血气变成一根根半透明的长矛向四周发射，穿透恶魔的身体，再将恶魔的血液反哺给使用者。  
“你用的越来越熟练了。”尼禄感叹。  
“那当然。”捡到这把剑已经有半年多，用这把剑斩杀恶魔也有两月有余。为了喂饱这把剑，但丁比以前勤快了不少，有时候还会去蹭尼禄和维吉尔的任务(当然，打白工)。这段时间他几乎没用过其他武器，他越来越觉得这把武器与自己是如此的合拍——就是尺寸小了点。  
“它就快醒了，对么？”尼禄突然问。  
“你还挺敏锐。”但丁凑过去想要揉尼禄的短毛，被对方嫌弃地躲开，“是的，我感觉到了，它很快就会彻底醒来。”  
“你觉得它会是怎样的恶魔？”尼禄依旧保持着年轻人的好奇。  
“我也说不清楚，不过我肯定它一定是美人。”但丁将剑装回琴盒——这把武器不能像普通的魔兵器一样被他用魔力收起来，这点也让他在无形中抱有更多的期待，“以我的品位……应该是个身材火辣的极品美女？”  
“老色鬼。”尼禄评价。  
但丁觉得无所谓，反正他已经习惯了。  
  
“抱歉，小家伙，我实在有点累，今天就将就一下吧。”把自己扔在床上的但丁对着剑自言自语到，抓着剑倒头就睡。  
他刚刚处理完一个大活，虽然不算凶险但十分累人，剑中的恶魔即将破壳，出于安全考虑但丁将它留在了事务所。在干活过程中他也想着剑的事，委托一结束便急不可耐的溜回事务所，维吉尔和尼禄则被他以培养父子感情的名义扔在当地做善后工作。  
直觉告诉他他的小家伙会给他惊喜，而他不可以错过这份惊喜。  
  
但丁第二天下午才醒。  
睡过头对于但丁来说根本不是事。只是待他习惯性的想要伸个懒腰放松一下时，发现自己的手臂被什么东西压着，而怀里似乎抱着什么暖暖的物体。  
恩？  
但丁看着怀里带着银白长发的脑袋，脑袋死机了几秒钟。头脑恢复运行后但丁想要把压在对方身下的手抽出来，却受到对方的反抗。怀中的人似乎对但丁打扰他睡觉的行为十分不满，往但丁怀里缩，脸埋进但丁的胸肌，手也抓住但丁的身体，整个人往上贴。  
她好像没穿衣服……接触到皮肤柔滑触感的但丁愣愣的想着。  
“别吵……Dad，让我多睡一会。”怀里的传来一个撒娇的女声。  
但丁的大脑又一次死机了。


	2. Chapter 2

(讲设定的一章，很无聊……)  
  
被岁月洗练过但丁很快就回过神来，饶有兴趣地观察怀里叫他父亲的生物。  
从贴在腹肌上的柔软和体型来看，这是一位女性——至少外表是人类女性，脸埋在怀里看不清，也许会和自己挺像？头发倒是和家族传统的白发，软绵绵的很好摸。不过话说回来，她真的和自己有血缘关系？  
但丁在脑中快速搜索记忆里可能的母亲人选，很快又否定了怀中的人是他女儿的可能性——首先他都有好好的做安全措施，真么多年都没有意外发生也是一个证明，其次是无论她是剑的样子还是现在的样子，闻起来都更像一个纯粹的恶魔而不是人类。  
或许是因为孵出了她所以她才叫自己父亲？但丁觉得这个可能性更高。而她一直在喝他的血，人型与他相似似乎也说得通了。  
白给的女儿，真好，看起来比尼禄那个小混蛋乖巧多了，他一定要在维吉尔面前好好炫耀一把。  
但丁想着忍不住嘿嘿笑起来。女性的脸还倔强地埋在自己的胸前，照这个赖床的架势一时半会是看不到了，于是但丁掀开基本没什么遮盖作用的薄被，观察女性的身体。  
怀中的女性有着丰满的胸部和纤细的腰,臀部也丰盈挺翘——但丁动手捏了捏，发现弹性不错。而女性的身体也并非纤细的类型。不算夸张的肌肉在女性身上撑起一道道美丽的弧线，缠着自己的手与大腿也带有非常明显的力量。但丁把上女性的腰侧，用指腹感受腹部结实肌肉的触感。  
挺不错的，但丁满意的想，是他喜欢的类型。  
不堪其扰的女性终于抬起头，带着不满和撒娇的蓝色眼睛在接触到但丁目光后却变得有些困惑：“爸……？”  
“早上好呀！”但丁对着她绽放出一个灿烂的微笑。脸就如预想的一样可爱，就是几乎覆盖整个右脸的伤痕有些刺眼，或许这就是让她濒死的原因？  
但丁顺手抚上女性的右脸，女性虽然感到疑惑但还是下意识的蹭着但丁的手，鼻尖微动，这让但丁想到可爱的小猫。  
然而下一秒，这只小猫就浑身炸毛蹦到门口，对着但丁露出尖牙。  
但丁注意到小猫的胸口有一个玫瑰形状的刺青。  
“你不是我父亲。”刚刚懵懂的神情已全然不见，换上了警惕的神色。  
这一下但丁有点懵。说好的乖女儿呢？怎么说翻脸就翻脸？  
“你说我不是你父亲？”虽然脑子里还在思考，调笑的话先从嘴里溜出来，“那刚刚在我怀里叫爸爸的小女孩是谁呀？”  
女性被但丁问的一愣，下意识的回答：“那是因为你……”  
突然响起的电话铃中断了话语。  
这什么俗套剧情！但丁有些烦躁地挠挠头，表面上还是一副风轻云淡波澜不惊的模样：“我希望在电话结束后你能好好解释一下？”  
那位女性盯着但丁，没有说话，只是默默从门口让开。  
但丁走下二楼，余光瞄到那位女性正带着好奇的目光打量着事务所。电话铃继续催促着他，于是他决定先把这个煞风景的事情解决掉。  
“Devil may cry……是尼禄啊。”  
电话那头传来尼禄的抱怨。尼禄表示这边的事情太多可能要一周之后才能回来，又指责但丁居然扔下他让自己和维吉尔独处，两人在一起总会有各种意外和小摩擦云云。但丁心不在焉地听着，一直注意着女性的动向。办公桌的位置看不到二楼，而女性的动作很轻，几乎听不到什么动静。  
此时但丁的好奇心已经快按耐不住，随便应付过尼禄便回到二楼，发现那位女性站在维吉尔的房间门口若有所思。  
噢，她还是没穿衣服。  
虽然他不介意继续欣赏女性美好的躯体，可想到面前这个人是可以算作自己女儿的人，但丁突然觉得有点隔应。  
“想好怎么解释了吗，小家伙？”但丁主动打断女性的思考，“不过或许我需要先给你找点衣服？”  
那位女性似乎终于意识到自己没有穿衣服，不过没有但丁意料之中的害羞的表现，女性只是很乖巧的点了点头，跟着他回到房间。  
是个完全不懂人类礼仪的恶魔幼崽啊……但丁在心中感叹，翻出一件衬衫给她套上。又找出一条年轻时的裤子，略加思索后裁成短裤并配上皮带丢给她。  
但是内衣就比较难办了。但丁翻了许久才找到一条全新的内裤。之后但丁盯着她在衬衫覆盖下依旧显出美好曲线的胸部看了一会，又抽出一个马甲给她套上——自己的女儿自己看看就行了，绝对不能便宜了外人。  
对方并没有对这东拼西凑的衣着发表什么意见，只是乖巧的穿上。然后看着但丁，像是在等待他的指示。  
“为什么叫我父亲？”但丁对这乖巧过头的女性感到头痛。  
“你和我父亲的味道几乎一样……我认错了。”但丁承认这个答案让他感到不高兴并产生了不好的联想。  
“那么你的父亲是谁？维吉尔？”  
“不，是你。”那女性顿了顿，“平行世界的你。”  
哇哦。  
这个回答远超出但丁的预期，但看女性的样子也不像是在欺骗他。  
“你怎么知道是平行世界，而不是你的过去？”但丁故意问到，刚刚的坏心情也一扫而空。  
“核心，你们核心的味道不一样。”她认真地解释着，“还有他。”她指着维吉尔的房间，“你们的味道几乎一样，但我很确定我没见过他……”她似乎有些犹豫，但还是接着说，“他是你的双胞胎兄弟？”  
“没错。”但丁很高兴，他女儿的感官比他还要敏锐，说不定以前也和他一样强大。想到这个，他突然意识到一个很重要的问题。  
“那么你是怎么把自己搞成那样的？”  
“什么……那样？”她看起来有些迷惑。  
“我捡到你的时候，你快死了。你甚至不是人型。”  
“噢……我不记得了。”  
两人沉默。  
就算但丁的心脏再怎么强大，他还是被这偶像剧一样一波三折的状况搞得很无语。正当他打算打破这尴尬的气氛时，女性率先开口了。  
“我……可以叫你父亲么？”  
“当然可以。”但丁笑着揉揉她的头，而她也开心的接受，并很自然的靠过来。  
还是女儿好啊！但丁在心中感叹。他想起尼禄那个炸药桶一样的性子，怎么都不肯跟两个长辈有太亲密的接触。虽然维吉尔不说，但但丁知道他因为这僵硬的亲子关系可没少发愁。哈！他已经等不及想看到维吉尔的反应了。  
说起维吉尔……  
望着身边的人，但丁在心中拼凑着现有的信息：她的世界没有维吉尔，恐怕也没有尼禄。那边的自己似乎对她不是很好，想亲近一下自己都要征得同意，而且居然放任她把自己搞到濒死，记忆也出了问题……啧，管他呢！她现在是他的，那边的自己还想要就亲自来抢！  
“我还不知道你的名字。”她不会连这个也忘了吧。  
“罗辛(Rosin)。”她答，“我的名字。”


	3. 番外1(2D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在正文之前。

1：未吃书版本2D，游戏剧情前  
2：发生在正文之前，可独立观看  
3：有点病  
4：完全满足自己的私设  
5：还有点闷……  
  
  
以三声为循环的整齐敲门声。办公桌后的但丁抬起头，对事务所久违的访客感到惊讶。  
那位访客不像是个恶魔，也不像是个人类。他似乎很有耐心，一直在门口等着……或许是因为他们早就发现了彼此。  
但丁决定会一会这个客人。  
推开门，门口站着一个银发的女子。女子穿着华丽的东洋服装，右脸横着刺眼的伤。  
这些对但丁来说都不重要，女人身上血脉的气息刺激着但丁的灵魂，让他几乎忘了呼吸。  
他已经很久很久没有感受到这种气息了。  
那个女子看着但丁，眨了眨浅蓝色的眼睛，礼貌地问：“你就是但丁，对吗？”  
  
但丁坐在沙发上，看着旁边小口嘬着清水的女性——事务所没有什么可以招待访客的东西，但丁也不好将酒递给第一次见面的女性。  
她很特别。但丁想。她不像自己，更像遥远记忆中的母亲，温柔优雅，但不同的是他能感觉到她拥有一个骄傲的灵魂。  
但丁很肯定她是他的血亲，但他也肯定她不会是他的侄女或者妹妹。  
他们之间应该有更亲密的联系。  
“我叫罗辛(Rosin)，我有一个委托。”那女人突然开口，看着但丁，“虽然我无法拿出太丰盛的报酬……但我希望能得到你的帮助。”  
“我们是什么关系。”但丁似乎完全没有在听她说话。  
那个女人微微一怔，放下杯子，再次挂上温和的笑容。  
“生理上，我是你的女儿。”她说，“在平行世界。”  
但丁点点头，示意她继续说下去。  
“我因为一个意外来到这个世界……我知道回去的方法，但我需要一些特殊的材料。”罗辛顿了顿，接着说，“如果你愿意帮我的话……我可以尽我所能的提供你想要的报酬。”  
“不用那么拘谨。”但丁努力扯出一个还算温和的笑容，“我帮你。”  
罗辛似乎有些意外，不过还是礼貌地道谢。  
“希望有什么是我能为你做的？”  
“……留在这里的时候，叫我父亲。”但丁对女人表现出的生分感到不满，“还有，告诉我你关于你的事。”  
她看着但丁，半晌才微微低下头，说：“是，父亲。”  
  
魔蜥的爪子、蚁后的卵、黑山羊的角、魔蛛的眼睛……但丁看了看长长的清单，上面的东西虽然多但大都是些小零碎，并不难弄到。剩下几样东西他的仓库里也许有，不过有一样或许需要他们去打猎才能弄到。  
“我列出了一些可能会用到的东西，也列出了一些替代品。”罗辛看了看左手上的晶体，说，“最好能在一个月之内凑齐。”  
“为什么？”但丁也看向她的左手，“和这个东西有关。”  
“是的。”罗辛笑了，将左手展示给但丁看，“我会出现在这里……也是它的功劳。”  
但丁握住罗辛的手，仔细看着嵌进——或者说从手背上长出的菱形晶体。他压了压晶体边缘的皮肤，没有摸到明显的分界线，看起来这个晶体已经和她的骨头融在一起。  
“这是一个魔具，我吸收了它……被弹到平行时空是它的副作用。”她慢慢地解释到，“这部分现在只是被当作计时器……但也得小心点别让它损坏。”  
“一个月？”  
“我必须在一个月内回去。”罗辛指了指晶体上条状的光带，“这是提示。”  
“如果一个月内回不去，你会怎样。”但丁的心中有了小小的悸动。  
“我不知道，我没这么做过。”罗辛摸了摸手上的结晶，“或许需要等待很久才能回去，或许……我会发生点什么。”  
“这样。”但丁点点头，放开了罗辛的手。他走回办公桌旁，从电话薄里挑了一个还算常用的号码打过去，无视对面略带欣喜和惊讶的语气，吩咐对方来事务所后就挂断电话。他将清单放在桌上，又走向罗辛的方向。  
“……出去走走？”  
“现在吗？”  
“……恩。”  
其实但丁也不知道要去哪，已经长期没有进行人际交往活动的他只能没话找话，努力回忆以前约会的步骤。  
他突然惊悚地察觉到他已经连回忆都快看不清了。  
罗辛还在等他的下文，可但丁不知道自己应该说什么，只能沉默。最终，罗辛微不可闻地叹口气，主动靠近他。  
“如果你不介意的话……我想这段时间会一直打扰你。”罗辛攀上但丁的手臂，挽着他，“或许我们需要购置一些……生活用品？”  
“好。”  
  
“你就是这么战斗的？”  
“恩？啊，是的。”罗辛把在但丁看来稍短的武士刀收入装饰花哨的鞘中，略带调皮地说，“振袖当然要配武士刀才好看。”  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”但丁习惯性地皱起眉，虽然在罗辛面前他已经在努力克制自己了。  
长相形同武士刀的魔具并不罕见，但眼前的这把却是人类的造物，强度只能勉强算个合格。罗辛为了保持战斗的流畅，在用自己的魔力强化这把武器……但丁对这种事倍功半的方式不敢苟同。  
“你这么做就为了好看？”  
“恩……算是吧？”罗辛说，“在战斗方面，我还是有分寸的。我……”  
“和你的母亲有关？”但丁突然打断她。  
“是的话又怎样？”罗辛笑了，慢慢靠近他，与但丁四目相对，“你会根据这个‘线索’去寻找我的‘母亲’吗？”  
但丁从那双略带色差的蓝色眼睛中读出了探究与关切。  
“我想不会。”最终他说，“就算真的找到了，我也并不能保证自己会爱上她。”  
“这样啊。”罗辛沉默了一会，说，“刚才是骗你的，这只是我的个人喜好。”  
“平行世界总是不一样的，就算父母相同，生下的也不一定是我。”她又说，“但你或许可以试着去找属于你的那个人。”  
“听起来不错。”但丁勾出一个浅浅地笑容。  
  
材料收集的进度缓慢却不紧张，两人都默契地将行程塞满整月。在需要等待任务和线索的时间里，两人会绕着城市走走，或者来一场短期旅行，像真正的父女那样过轻松的日常生活。  
他们找到一个郊区的废屋，将收集好的材料全部填进去。  
“你的联络人说最后的材料明天上午就能送到。”罗辛正在房间内完善复杂的法阵，距离一个月的期限还有不到两天，“完善之后我就可以回家了。”  
但丁没有说话，只是默默地看着她。  
“舍不得我了？”罗辛又笑了，“可我总是会走的……我并不属于这里。”  
“恩。”但丁点头。  
给法阵添下最后一笔，罗辛松了口气，却不料自己突然落入一个温暖的怀抱。  
“明天再来？”将她揽入怀中的但丁依旧用着原来的语调。  
在短暂的惊讶后，罗辛轻轻覆上腰间的手。  
“恩，明天再来。”  
  
但丁躺在床上，盯着天花板，并没有入睡。直到听到隔壁房间传出的细微响动，他紧绷的脸上才浮现出笑意。  
等了一会，但丁拿起剑，离开事务所。  
  
只需轻轻一挥，剑气绞碎墙壁，房间内的物品被狂暴的魔力破坏殆尽。罗辛站在风暴的中心，平静地看着但丁。  
“什么时候发现的？”但丁问。  
“刚见到你的时候。”罗辛露出一个带着悲伤的笑，“我就预见了结果。”  
“那你就陪我演了一个月？”他的女儿明锐，谨慎，没有逃避而是试图扭转局面，这让但丁久违的感到高兴。  
“恩，可我还是失败了。”罗辛低声说，像是在喃喃自语，“如果我没有来找你的话……”  
没有听她说完，但丁忍不住走上前将罗辛禁锢在怀中，侵占她的唇舌。  
她没有反抗。  
  
但丁将罗辛按在卧室的床上，让她被自己的气息包裹。  
他特意为房间做了一次装修。床是他精心挑选的，足够宽大也足够结实。墙面与地板画满复杂的法阵，无论罗辛想要做什么，但丁都有自信做出充足的应对。  
现在的他已经剥开罗辛的外壳向内部侵略，但罗辛既没有反抗也没有回应。  
“无论你在压抑什么，表现给我。”但丁咬着她的耳垂，将吐息灌进耳道，“我全都会接受。”  
罗辛依旧没有动。过了良久，她才环住但丁的后颈。  
“对不起。”她轻声说。  
但丁想要询问缘由，被罗辛主动的吻堵住了嘴。  
罗辛用顺从和隐忍也无法掩盖的青涩另但丁感到欣喜。但丁对她毫不留情地侵犯，从里到外，每一处都打上自己的印记，直到罗辛因为体力不支失去意识也不想停下。  
天已经破晓，但丁意犹未尽地舔着唇，终于停止了对罗辛的侵犯。他将罗辛抱去清洗，又将遍布狼藉的床单收拾干净。他自始至终都没有让罗辛离开他的身边。  
但丁静静看着罗辛的睡颜。  
已过中午，罗辛才悠悠转醒，刚刚恢复意识的她立刻被拖进亲吻的漩涡。  
察觉到胸前轻轻推着自己的手，但丁才依依不舍的放开她。  
“早上好。”但丁又在她的额头印下一吻。  
“早。”罗辛用略带嘶哑的嗓音说，抚摸着但丁的脸，看着左手晶体上几乎消失殆尽的光带出神。  
“别看了。”但丁用比罗辛大上一圈的手盖住她的。  
“见到你之后，我就在思考对策。”罗辛自顾自地说，“我希望把这次相遇包装成一段短暂的旅程……我不希望它成为你心上的伤痕。”  
“我也不希望这样。”但丁说。他已经受够了生命中来去匆匆的过客，这一次他想要主动留下什么。  
“我知道的。”罗辛试着坐起来，将但丁的脸埋进自己的胸口，用力抱紧他，“所以我才会感到难过。”  
“对不起。”罗辛在但丁的头顶印下一吻，“我撒了谎。”  
怀抱中的温暖仅有余香，但丁重重地栽进柔软的织物当中。


End file.
